Never Wanted Me
by Harmony-Tragedy
Summary: Quintana oneshot. Just an idea.


A/N: My first venture into Quintana. This is just a little idea that came to me.

Disclaimer: I, remorsefully, own nothing. FOX has the rights to this. (Though I am willing to negotiate if they want)

* * *

><p><strong>Never Wanted Me<strong>

Quinn simply stared into the brown eyes in front of her. Searching for something, anything. The blonde bit her lip nervously, willing the Latina to say something. However, Santana remained silent.

Quinn immediately regretted kissing her, and the blondes mind began to work furiously.

'_What did I do?' _she thought angrily _'She's with Britt! Well, sort of. Wait, the Artie thing! Fuck. I way overstepped the "comforting friend" line. Shit, I have to find a way out of this!'_

"I…" Quinn started "I'm sorry. I didn't…"

The feeling of Santana's lips against hers once more cut off her words. Quinn tensed at first, but then relaxed once more. Her arms snaked their way around the brunette's slim waist and pulled the girl in closer.

Santana's tongue ran across Quinn's lips and she shuddered as she opened them. The feeling of their tongues meeting was instantly electrifying. Quinn had been waiting for this for so long. She had stood by, watching the relationship between Santana and Brittany develop. The saintly, catholic girl envied every, single minute of it.

Now, she didn't have to anymore. For this one moment, she had Santana. Had what she had wanted for so long. All the nights she had been in her own bed, imagining what it would be like to have the Latina beside her. She never thought it could happen, but here she was, kissing the girl she had swooned over for so long.

Since the beginning of high school, she had followed that swishing skirt everywhere. She admired the long, tan, toned legs of her fellow cheerleader and friend. Over and over again, she had thought about what it would be like to touch them.

But then there was Brittany. Quinn listened to Santana as she slowly fell head over heels in love with the wrong blonde. She watched them when the three of them would have a movie night or a sleepover. Cuddling, kissing, laughing... Quinn was so envious of Brittany. She wanted to kiss Santana's full lips, drag her fingertips over her toned stomach. Now, she finally had that chance.

'_Stop thinking, Fabray, you don't want to miss this'_

Quinn let go of every thought, and succumbed to Santana's touch. Her body was hypersensitive to everything. The feeling of the Latinas tongue massaging against her own. Her warm hands that found their way to the soft skin of her stomach. They slowly began to roam upwards and grazed the lower side of her breast. Quinn moaned into the kiss.

Santana must have heard this because she swung them around and pinned her blonde friend onto the blonde's bed.

"Parents out?" the Latina breathed as she sat up and readied herself to pull Quinn's shirt off.

Quinn could only nod.

Immediately after this the shirt was yanked over her head and lips found her neck. The blonde cheerleader moaned again and threw her head back to give Santana better access. The blonde's hands quickly became entangled in dark locks, and she felt her arousal pooling in between her legs. Then, those annoying little thoughts started to creep back in

'_This isn't how I wanted it to happen. She won't even look at me. She has barely said anything. This is never how I imagined making love with Santana would be. Maybe we should…'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her own moans, as Santana's hand cupped her mound through the fabric of her jeans. Her hips bucked instinctively and she let out a whimper when Santana removed her hand.

Quinn looked down, only to see that Santana's gazed was focused on undoing the blondes jeans. Quinn whispered the Latinas name, but Santana would not look at her. She roughly pulled down the blondes jeans and underwear, and thrust a finger inside the blonde.

Again, Quinns mind went blank. She could only feel. Soon another finger was added she felt pressure on her clit. Quinn opened her eyes to look up at Santana, but the brunette had her eyes closed. Quinn would have stopped the Latina had she not had such talented fingers. Nevertheless, she could not deny the pleasure coursing through her body.

Quinn reached down and dragged her hand down Santanas stomach, but Santana swatted the blondes hand away. Quinn tried to reach for Santanas still covered breasts, but this time her hands were thrown above her head and pinned. The movement in between her legs stopped and Quinn let out a whimper. Once it was clear that Quinn wouldn't be moving, Santana resumed her efforts.

Santana was faster and more powerful now. She added another finger and began to flick her thumb lightly over Quinns clit. She pushed into Quinn faster as the blondes hips began to buck off of the bed and profanities were pouring from her mouth in between moans.

Quinn felt herself approaching the edge, and apparently, Santana could too. As if she was performing an old routine, Santana lowered her mouth to Quinns core, and went directly for her clit. She circled it with her tongue, being rewarded with a low moan from the blonde.

The Latina then began to flick her tongue over the sensitive bundle of nerves. This earned many short, high-pitched moans from Quinn.

Quinn could feel herself just about to let go, when Santana took her clit into her mouth and sucked on it fiercely. She felt every muscle in her body tense up, her hips bucking forcefully. With a loud moan of "Santana!", she came hard. Waves of ecstasy rolled through her body. The orgasm was far better than the one Quinn gave herself when she was imagining the Latina doing the same thing.

When Quinn finally opened her eyes, all she saw was Santana staring at her. Quinn suddenly felt exposed. She hurried to pull a blanket over her. Santana kept staring at her for what felt like hours, then quietly whispered: "Brittany". She ran out of the room.

Quinn just sat naked in the middle of her bed, drenched in sweat and smelling of sex. Suddenly she felt dirty. She realized now why Santana hadn't lookedat her, hadn't made this special, had barely even kissed her. Quinn realized that Santana didn't want her.

Quinn realized that Santana hadn't just been a surprisingly dominant lover. Her not allwing Quinn to touch her wasn't part of a game. The blonde realized that the gorgeous woman she had watched, and possibly even loved, for so long didn't _want _Quinn to touch her.

With that realization, heavy sobs began to rumble in her throat. Her hazel eyes turned watery, and soon the tears began to fall. She looked down her body where Santana had touched her and she felt sick to the pit of her stomach. She heard the front door slam shut and a car pull out of her driveway in a hurry.

"Santana never wanted me" she whispered. "Santana never wanted me" She repeated louder this time. Again and again she said the same sentence.

"Bitch!" She screamed, the hot tears running fast down her face quickly. "Bitch."


End file.
